specialforcesffandomcom-20200215-history
AWP
The AWP is a Bolt Action S.R. featured in Soldierfront/SpecialForce It has the addition of a x2 Zoom and lightweight body. Soldierfront/SpecialForce Game Start At the Start of game (via new account) you can not buy the AWP. It is Priced at 55k sp. Unless you move to the free channels, you may never encounter a AWP untill your first rank. This is because there is no way to obtain it as a trainee unless buying g coins. Something most new players dont do. However, its still possible to encounter one so know how to beat it, or, if your smart get one, and learn how to use it. ''TIP! ''Saving all your money till 2nd lieutenent from Rank promotion will get you enough to buy an AWP with money to spare. '' AWPinfo.jpg|Click for AWP Damage Delay after shot, clip size, reload time, and more. '' Multiplayer The AWP is the highest used bolt action sniper rifle and is considered the best. THis is because of its advantages. The times you will encounter the AWP in the higher ranking channels is high and you will need to defend yourself because even at extremely long range, it will take you down. The AWP has x2 zooming feautures and has the second highest damage Ratios. Its accuracy is high and its lightwieght gives you faster running speed while holding it. Tactics The AWP gives you a x2 zoom function. Because of this targets even at distances of 50-60 meters is not a challenge. The AWP features nearly the least amount of spread on hitpoint. Meaning you will almost always hit whatevers at the center of your scope. Falling 2nd only to the Tango51. It has a much higher ADS* and less weight for quick pull outs and readying. This means that even if your in a close fight without your gun out, you wont have to worry as much as long as you have the AWP. Less sway and a good movement speed allow for great quickscopes. And if mastered correctly you can do this even while KJumping. However, because ADS and Movement speed is changed during Jumping and moving, its worth practicing and mastering. Do that however and you can take your game to the next level. Making Kjumping the # tactic for the AWP but also the hardest to master if you dont know what your doing. T''IP!'' The AWP is the best for no scopingat close to semi close range. This is because its spread doesnt change from close differences. *ADS: ADS is Aim down the Sight/Scope. TIP! A good pair up for your awp is a must. Its a bolt action, and in the time it takes get another shot ready an enemy using a semi automatic sniper can unload 2 on you. Know when to pull a secondary and which ones to use. Using a pistol is always better then a shotugun for bolt actions for the very reason stated above. I reccomend a Colt45. While it is underused, its High Accuracy and good ROF, compared with a Moderately High damage it can help you out of a tough jam. Its Lightweight and quick to ready. I personally think its the best combo. Videos and Pictures '' AWP.jpg|FPV scopr.jpg|AWP Scope AWP info.jpg|AWP Damages thumb|300px|right''